clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonicpeguin6
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Sonicpeguin6! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates Chance You ARE a nice guy but no stealing ok? Let's be friends... --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 03:06, 22 March 2009 (UTC) You lied to us! SO YOU STOL MY SECRET AWARD,STAFFAN'S PIC OF ME AND HIM IN MY IGLOO, AND MY OTHER IMAGE???? YOU LIED I AM CURRENTLY MAKING AND UNAWARD FOR YOU YOU LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC)--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:23, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOUR AWARD/OR PICTUTRE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T YELL. LOOK SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOURS, I SAID I WAS SORRY FOR STEALING OTHER PEOPLES PRIVACY, BUT YOU GO AHEAD AND YELL AT ME. I'M TELLING SHARKBATE AND BARKJON AND MAYBE A BLOCK WILL HEAD TO YOU!!! Sonicpeguin6TALK TO ME E 19:78, 21 March 2009 (UTC) too late for you I already told Shark and i'm moving to Bark@--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 16:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hey! Why did u steal ben's pic hes one of my friends here so if u mess with him u mess with me!!! I'm sorry...--Ben 100022 'The Great of ???' 17:01, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I'm also sorry.Code1125 17:04, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Um? How are you evil and excellent???--'It came from Ben 10! The original!' I love CP and the CPW!!!! 01:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Template NEW! Here you said that you was evil so here is a better way of the Template:Evil user Copy paste on your user page From Nobody knows :D